villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Meca One
'''Meca One '''is the main antagonist of the Lego Exo-Force line of toys, comics, and web videos. He is the leader of the mining robots that malfunctioned and turned on the humans. History Past Meca One was the first of the robots to turn on his creator, Sensei Keiken. He realized that robots were superior in strength and intelligence to humans and believed that robots should rule over all. So Meca One rallied the other robots against the humans, leading to a series of battles across Sentai Mountain. The struggle created energies so powerful, they split the mountain in two. Ultimately, Meca One and the other robots were banished to the gorge at the base of the mountain. In the gorge, the robots upgraded themselves and created a variety of battle machines to help them wage war on the humans. They went back up the mountain and took over one of the two halves of it. Meca One enslaved the humans that were still on that half of the mountain and established himself as the leader of the robots. He also cloned himself as a safety measure. 2006 Storyline After Exo-Force was founded, they did everything in their power to stop Meca One's forces from taking over the humans' half of the mountain. Meca One deployed many formidable battle machines, from the Raging Storm to the Bridge Walker, all of which were beaten by the Exo-Force team. Unknown to the team, however, Meca One was building a new, stronger battle machine known as the Striking Venom. Meca One himself drove the new battle machine across Tenchi Bridge and overcame most all of the human battle machines that stood in his way. However, Takeshi discovered a weak spot underneath the Striking Venom's cockpit "head." Ryo held off the enemy robots while Hikaru held Meca One's attention so Takeshi could sneak under the Striking Venom and shoot it in its weak spot. The Exo-Force team succeeded in their plan, taking down the Striking Venom and thwarting Meca One's plans. 2007 Storyline Meca One, having learned of the Golden City, began to send his robots to attack it and hijack the futuristic technology in the city. After a series of battles, Meca One sent the humans on a decoy mission so he could disguise himself as Sensei Keiken, sneak into the Golden Tower, kidnap the real Keiken, and destroy the computer that operated the city's defenses. Now that the pieces were in place, Meca One deployed his strongest battle machine yet; the Mobile Devastator, a rolling, heavily armed and armoured fortress. The machine's weaponry made quick work of Ha-Ya-To's and Hitomi's battle machines before the Mobile Devastator entered the city. Meca One deployed the robot troops inside the Mobile Devastator to invade the city. However, Ryo activated a portable jammer that disabled the robots. Meca One and the Mobile Devastator retreated into the jungle with Sensei Keiken. 2008 Storyline Meca One, still driving the Mobile Devastator, went through the jungle in search of the place where Keiken first built Meca One with speacial technology. Meca One planned to discover that technology for himself so he could build even more robots like him. While Meca One's robot minions engaged the Exo-Force team in the jungle, Meca One attempted to torture Keiken into revealing his secrets. Due to the sudden cancellation of the Exo-Force line, the story was never finished. As such, it is unknown how or if Meca One succeeded in his goals or was defeated by the Exo-Force team. Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Traitor Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Slaver